


A Faulty Moral Compass

by inthesnowglobe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, Prompt Challenge, super mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made from the prompt:</p><p>Okay. A sexy, lone, redheaded wanderer first comes upon Megaton. She has been hurt and has taken refuge in the the local infirmary. When the doctor leaves during the middle of the night, Jericho breaks in and takes advantage of the wounded redhead. Somewhere in the mix Fawkes comes in, kicks his ass, has consensual sex with the wanderer, Jericho regains consciousness, him and Fawkes make up for some reason (elaborate obviously, duh), and they double team the protagonist. </p><p>Gotta love his choice of words and straight shooting.</p><p>Clearly, one of my fav. types of writing: PWP.</p><p>Thanks, JA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faulty Moral Compass

 

Fucking radscorpions.

 

She had ducked out of the gates for one minute to see if Crow had anymore leather armor and the caravan and she are attacked by three of those giant fucking insects. She hadn’t been wearing anything but a merc outfit since she didn’t think she would need to suit up to step outside the gates and her armor was in shitty shape anyway. Hence, the trip to see Crow.

 

All she had had on her was her .44 magnum too but between Stockholm, Deputy Weld, Crow and her, they had managed to kill all of them. One of the pack brahmin had been killed and she had been wounded. Almost fatally. Now she was laying here with her leg bandaged up and a stimpack stuck into her arm, listening to Doc Church mumble and bitch about how much trouble she was. He didn't like anybody.

 

Stockholm had come down from his look-out and gone to her house to get Fawkes. The hulking super mutant had lifted her up and carried her to the clinic as she lost consciousness. She remembered the sway to his lumbering steps as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

When she had woken up, Doc was trying to usher a panicked and bordering on angry super mutant out of the clinic. Fawkes was bumping into almost everything in the tiny building as he tried to stay out of the way but he was only making it worse. She tried lifting her head and speaking but it felt so heavy and she felt so weak.

 

“I must insist you leave and give her time and room to heal!” Doc Church was saying to Fawkes.

 

Fawkes noticed her looking at them and pointed excitedly. “She's awake!”

 

Doc Church spun around and saw her looking at them.

 

“I wouldn’t make him angry, Doc. It's not pretty,” she mumbled.

 

Fawkes pushed past a harassed looking Church and knelt beside her. “Hey, beautiful.”

 

“I'm fine Fawkes. Go back to my house or go to Moriarty's and have a go at Nova,” she said with a wink. Fawkes smiled his under-bitten smile and winked back. “I'm fine. I'll be out of here in no time. Plus, I need you to take care of Dogmeat.”

 

“You have lost a significant amount of blood and the venom hasn't worked its way out of your body yet. It's going to be a long night but you should be out of here by tomorrow,” Doc Church said at Fawkes' elbow.

 

Fawkes rose up and shot another menacing and twisted scowl at Doc Church before he left the clinic. Poor Nova was really going to earn her caps tonight.

 

“He's charming,” Church said as set to sticking the IV in the back of her hand. He hooked up a blood pack and saline solution.

 

“He's kinda over-protective.”

 

“I hadn’t noticed. I wish I had a super mutant following me around.”

 

“Just don’t call him a mutant to his face.”

 

“I already made that mistake.”

 

“Then be happy he didn’t have his gatling laser.”

 

Doc Church smirked and set her upright with a pillow under her head as her red hair spilled out in waves around her. “Alright. You will be good for the night but I will be in and out to check on you.”

 

“I'm sure I will be fine. Thanks, Doc.”

 

He walked out as he mumbled some more and she was left to sleep.

 

It seemed like she had just drifted to sleep when she heard something towards the front of the clinic.

 

“Doc?” she called out. She heard a rasping cough, smelled the cigarette and knew exactly who was in there.

 

Jericho came through the office of the clinic and puffed on his cigarette as she tried to wave the smoke away from her face. “Why are you in here, Jericho?”

 

“What happened to you, doll?”

 

“Radscorpion,” she said simply.

 

“Where was that mutant of yours?”

 

“He doesn’t like being called a mutant.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck what he wants to be called. He's a freak. You must be hard up if you want that keeping you warm at night.”

 

She wasn’t about to admit to Jericho that she had gotten a little too drunk one night in the metro station downtown and ridden Fawkes mercilessly. “He keeps me safe and he helps me carry my stuff. That’s all I care about.”

 

Jericho smirked and walked over to the cot she was lying on. She tensed but kept her face neutral. “How come you never asked me to come with you? Maybe a real man is just what you need.”

 

“A real man, Jericho not an old man.”

 

“Hey, my gun still fires just fine,” he said patting the 10 mm SMG at his side.

 

“I thought I was a goody two shoes?”

 

“I thought you were but I have been hearing different.”

 

He wasn't wrong. She was sure that some of the things she had been doing out in the wastes were following her to the bigger settlements like Megaton. Fawkes had been complaining about some of it when they had been in W Farragut Metro. Luckily, sexual persuasion had been all it took to shut him up for a while. Despite the copious amounts of whiskey, she remembered it quite vividly. His cock had been as heavily muscled and huge as the rest of him. She hadn’t quite walked right the next day.

 

“Look, if you want to fuck mutants and go around being the saint of the wasteland, be my guest or...”

 

She could guess where this was going. She had to admit, she was tempted. Fawkes was a good lay but his pious moral code grated on her nerves especially when she tended to gravitate towards a more ethical gray area.

 

“Was it really you who killed Greta in Underworld? Gob heard about that and has been telling everyone it was you.”

 

Once before, when Fawkes had parted with her for her questionable behavior, she had taken a contract from that slime Ahzrukhal in exchange for Charon. Greta ran a competing establishment and Ahzrukhal wanted her dead for no other reason than she was taking away some of his business. She had murdered Greta while she was on a smoke break outside of the city's doors and procured Charon for no other payment. Charon had been a formidable fighter and had been a good fuck as well, besides his own moral compass spun in whichever direction it was expected to spin. It had been the Enclave that had killed him. Fawkes had been on a trip to find the only other civilized “meta-human” in the wasteland, Uncle Leo at the time but as always, he made his way back to Underworld when he was unsuccessful. The news of Greta's death had been a hard blow to him. He had enjoyed their daily conversations as she had taken her smoke break outside the doors to the city. The same place she had murdered the innocent ghoul.

 

If Fawkes ever found out how Greta really died, he would never follow her again.

 

“That takes some stones, kid,” Jericho said after she didn’t answer him. “We could make a hell of a team, you know.”

 

Sensing her hesitation, Jericho leaned down over her onto his knuckles and pressed his mouth forcefully and insistently onto hers. He tasted like whiskey and smelled like gunpowder and woodsmoke. She tried to push him off of her but felt weak and saw stars when she kicked her leg, aggravating the fresh wound. His tongue flicked at her lips and as she gasped, stealing the air from him, he took it as a sign of encouragement and stole the chance to thrust his tongue into her open mouth. She whimpered and moaned against him as she tried to fight him off of her but the venom and blood loss left her still pathetically weak. At her whimpering, again mistaking her reluctance for want, Jericho snaked a gloved hand up to grope at her waist and chest as he sunk lower onto her.

 

Finally he broke the kiss and raised up from her slightly. His full weight was pressing onto her and she could vaguely make out his excitement even through his leather pants.

 

“Stop! Get the fuck off of me, Jericho!”

 

“I thought that's what you wanted! At least I'm a fucking human!”

 

“Barely. Now get the hell off of me.”

 

Jericho narrowed his eyes and looked down at her body trapped and vulnerable between the cot and himself. “Maybe I don’t give a shit what you want,” he snarled maliciously.

 

She felt her pulse quicken and her eyes widen. All of her weapons had been taken when she had been brought to the clinic, insignificant as they had been. She wouldn’t say no to her favorite knife right now but knew that it was not still strapped to her thigh.

 

She tried to push him off of her but her feeble attempts went almost unnoticed as he snaked his free hand under her skirt and began probing at her.

 

“Get the fuck-” she had started to yell but Jericho sat up on his knees and clamped his other hand roughly over her mouth. He pushed her skirt up to her hips and ripped her thin panties away with a vicious haste. He freed his hard cock from his pants and positioned himself to enter her despite her infirm writhing. He ran the tip along her slit and she was angry to find herself wet and accepting. Her body had betrayed her and was going to accept this invasion willingly.

 

Jericho leered down at her and smirked as he pushed into her slick entrance. “So you just like to play like you don’t want it.” Her muscles constricted involuntarily around him as he thrust forcefully into her. She felt a rush of heat and slick moisture saturate their joining bodies. Jericho smiled wider and closed his eyes. “It don’t feel like you don’t want it.”

 

She tried to bite against the gloved hand over her mouth but her teeth found thick leather and could get no purchase on soft flesh.

 

“You're tighter than I would have guessed and you're soaking wet,” Jericho groaned.

 

No amount of sapless protestation deterred him as he pulsed himself closer and closer to his climax. She closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to spill over when she heard a roar of fury and suddenly felt Jericho's absence from between her legs. Jericho cursed and cried out in pain as Fawkes wrenched him up by his ankle and held him upside down. Jericho clawed at his side for his gun and found it quickly as Fawkes swung a heavy but slow arm towards Jericho's head. Jericho lifted his head out of the way in time and sent Fawkes off balance and crashing into the shelves behind them. Jericho fumbled his gun out of the holster and sent a few rounds into Fawkes' chest and stomach but the hulking and irate mutant barely faltered. If anything, it only fueled his fury.

 

Fawkes ripped the small 10mm from Jericho's grip and flung it away. Jericho scrambled for his large combat knife with a serrated blade but wasn’t fast enough as Fawkes' fist collided with Jericho's jaw. Fawkes dropped him unceremoniously into a crumpled pile on the floor and stepped over him to her side.

 

Her eyes were wide and horrified as they darted back and forth from Fawkes to Jericho.

 

“What have you done, Fawkes?” she whispered.

 

He gaped at her for a moment. “He was hurting you!”

 

“They will run you out of Megaton for this!”

 

“I don’t care. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.”

 

She hugged him around his thick neck and straddled his lap despite the sharp pain in her leg. He pulled her in closely for a tight hug. He smoothed her hair and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She relaxed into him and felt her parted wet lips brush against his lap. His soft cock was still enough to rub her clit and made her gasp. She fought the urge to rub against him more but he had already gauged her reaction. He gave a low contemplative growl but worked his massive hand between them to her opening anyway. She gave a sharp intake of breath and rose up to grant him access as he found her still slick and began to rub her entrance in small tight circles. He slipped one of his thick fingers into her and that made her throw her copper hair back with an appreciative moan.

 

“This is better,” he rasped deeply into her ear. “You should be smiling, not crying.”

 

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly as her hips found the rhythm that his finger had set. His dexterous finger was finding a place inside of her that was threatening to make her spill her orgasm all over his hand until he suddenly pulled it out of her and sucked on it with another low primal purr of satisfaction. She reached underneath her dripping slit and found him throbbing and desperate to be freed of his pants. She made quick work of the button and zipper and let his engorged cock spring free. She slid her clit along his shaft and trembled as every pulsing vein brushed against her overly sensitive cunt. He grumbled and took himself in his hand as she rose to position him to be inside of her. He angled the leaking tip against her and pushed up until he was stretching her open with a dull pain.

 

She shuddered and sank down lower on top of him. He growled again and bucked his hips up to meet hers, thrusting himself fully into her hot wet body. He made her feel so full and the constrictions of her tight flesh wrapped around him quickly made him moan in earnest. He picked her up by her ass and spread her open even wider. He smacked his hips up into hers with new fervor as she cried out in pleasure as the sensations wracked her body and pushed her towards her peak. She felt the gush of her orgasm as she was thrown over her precipice at the same time she felt his cock twitch and spurt hot cum deep inside of her.

 

She felt the slick fluids mingle and seep around the base of his cock as she collapsed weakly against him. She was breathless but he was still pulsing and rock hard inside of her.

 

“Again,” he rasped into her hair.

 

Her chest heaved at the exertion and her head was swimming. She felt on the verge of unconsciousness when they both were roused from their post coital bliss by a groan.

 

They had both forgotten Jericho.

 

He raised up from the floor as he rubbed his jaw and spit blood onto the floor. He saw the two still locked together on the sagging cot.

 

“Ah. I fucking knew it. Safe and carrying your shit? That’s all you care about?”

 

Fawkes growled and began to lift her off of his lap. He slipped messily out of her and set her gingerly beside him.

 

He was about to kick Jericho's ass again even as their cum was drying on his heavy dick.

 

“So you fuck a mutant but not me? Whats the difference between a mutant and a ghoul?”

 

“Who are you calling a mutant?!” Fawkes roared.

 

“I'm just saying, she kills ghouls for kicks but fucks a mutie. You are a sick woman.”

 

“The ferals will kill you if you don’t kill them first,” Fawkes spat at Jericho. “You have been stuck in this town for too long.”

 

She sighed heavily as Jericho looked at her and smiled evilly. “I'm not talking about the ferals.”

 

“She doesn’t just murder people for fun!” Fawkes shouted as he clenched his fists.

 

“I'm not saying she does. Ghouls aren’t people, anyway,” Jericho shot up at the mutant pointedly. He was playing with fire.

 

“Jericho-” she began.

 

“Oh, was it a secret?” he interrupted.

 

“What secret?” Fawkes asked as he rounded on her.

 

“Like Ahzrukhal was going to give Charon away for free....” Jericho said still staring at her with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jericho,” she snarled.

 

“Was Greta worth it? Whatever happened to Charon? Did you kill him too? Or just fuck him and then leave him somewhere?”

 

“What is he talking about?” Fawkes stammered to her. Her eyes darted back and forth between them and saw the rage and understanding dawn on Fawkes' face. “You were the one who filled Ahzrukhal's contract?!” he seethed through gritted teeth. “Is that why you thought I should find Uncle Leo?! A mutant isn't kinky enough for you, you are into necrophilia now too?!” he shouted as he closed in on her and grabbed her roughly by the top of the arm.

 

“Fawkes, no!” she pleaded.

 

“Greta was my friend!” he roared brutally into her face. “That bastard only wanted her out of the way!”

 

“Fawkes, please!”

 

“If kinky is what you want, you cruel bitch, then that's what you can have. I'm not done with you yet,” he sneered down at her.

 

“Please! It wasn’t like that,” she cried.

 

Fawkes moved over to the shelf he had knocked over in his struggle with Jericho and picked up a needle and handed it to Jericho as the old raider smiled down at it.

 

“You hold her down,” Jericho said as they approached her. “If that bitch bites me, I’m putting a bullet through her skull. I'll still fuck her until she goes cold.”

 

She tried to jump up off the bed but when she put weight on her leg she collapsed back down as she sobbed and begged for mercy. Fawkes slammed her back onto the cot as Jericho slipped the needle into her IV and pushed down the stopper. A wave of nausea hit her but soon drowsiness overpowered it.

 

“This way she can't bite by dick off,” Jericho laughed.

 

“Mine wouldn’t fit anyway,” Fawkes shrugged.

 

“Good for you. I’m sure if I had FEV then my cock would be made out of concrete too.”

 

“Im going to stretch this evil whore out until she is worthless to anyone without FEV. You can have her when I'm done,” Fawkes said impartially.

 

“Please,” she whimpered feebly as she fought the urge to sleep.

 

Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt them spreading her legs and forcing themselves painfully into her body at the same time.

 

“Fawkes, please,” she mumbled as pain filled her and the darkness swallowed her.

 


End file.
